Nightingale's Song
by YarningChick
Summary: Several centuries after Firebird's Song, a deed is left unfinished... What could be so special about a slave girl? Only a mysterious foreigner would know for sure.
1. A Slave For a Duel

Nightingale's Song Chapter One: A Slave for a Duel

_In a far away land, there lived a king that was just and compassionate. His people adored him, but the love was not universal. One magician, jealous of the young king's good fortune, cursed him to look like a horrible beast. The princess that was to wed the king fled from his ugliness, and the enchanted ruler left his widowed mother to look after his people while he searched the world for one who could break the curse. He found one…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There! You look wonderful." Haru finished adjusting her mistress's kimono to flatter her. Princess Hiromi daintily stepped off the stool with relief, having stood on it for nearly half an hour while her friend fussed over her. Looking at herself in the huge mirror propped up on the wall, she twirled around to give herself a good look-over. Her silken kimono was a deep emerald green with golden leaves embroidered all over, and her hair was long enough to twist into the traditional style of her people. Her face was lightly powdered to accentuate her features, which gave her a star-stuck look.

"Once again, Haru-chan, you have worked magic. Tsuge won't be able to keep his eyes off of me."

Her favorite slave smiled warmly at the praise while cleaning up the scattered face powders and hair accessories. Her own kimono was sturdy gray cotton with a yellow edging, indicating her status as a personal slave to the Imperial Princess. Her only decoration was a polished steel ring around her neck, a special engraving on the center of it. Her dark brown hair was pulled back with a thin cord. The princess twirled around in front of the mirror before addressing her slave again.

"I know how you like to watch my brother fight challengers, but after your behavior yesterday, you'll have to miss this year's competition."

Haru hung her head in humility, her cheek stinging from the remembered slap.

"I have some mending to catch up on anyway. Enjoy yourself, Highness."

Hiromi nodded and left her dressing chambers, her slave still bowing on the ground as silent tears began to flow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, Hiromi!" The emperor embraced his daughter before entering the royal box. "Are you excited for the festival, my dear?"

The imperial princess nodded enthusiastically as she took her seat and started looking for her favorite samurai. He was talking with her brother, Prince Machida. Hiromi's heart faltered when she thought of her favorite slave, who secretly admired him. But a union between a crown prince and a slave, not even of known heritage, could ever be. This is even truer, concerning the fact that the prince didn't appear to be aware of Haru's existence outside of being a shadow next to his twin sister.

"Are there any challengers this year?" It was a tradition in the empire for the finest samurai to accept challenges from all who wished to test their skill on the summer solstice celebration. If they won, they could name any prize they wish, even marrying into the royal family. But if they lost, they would be bound to the emperor's service for ten years.

"Three have issued the challenge already, and I expect one or two more at the least. These fighters just can't accept that my son is unbeatable." The emperor's face glowed with pride as his heir stepped into the arena, the surrounding people shouting his name. He nodded coolly at them, causing several women in the same direction to swoon. He glanced at the challengers and snorted in contempt.

All three were covered with daggers and scars, undoubtedly roadside bandits that wanted a crack at the royal treasury. According to tradition, the three drew straws to determine who would be first, and the one with a single ear won. At least, he won the drawing; he barely survived the match. His two companions fared no better, barely able to be taken off the arena to the nursing tent. The crown prince stood in the middle of the arena while his father got up from his seat and proclaimed for all to hear.

"My son and heir, the crown prince Machida, will now take all comers. All who wish to cross blades with the finest warrior in Kalmia may do so!"

The crowd laughed and murmured, since no one seemed willing to take the challenge.

But then one figure stepped from the crowd and into the arena. He didn't wear a kimono, but a black suit with a navy cloak and plumed hat, proclaiming him to be a foreigner. What Prince Machida found the most amusing, however, was that the man was wearing a head mask to make him look like an orange cat. A second mask made of steel covered his eyes.

"I challenge the prince." Although he was clearly not a native, his command of the language was impeccable. The heir laughed.

"Best return to the crowd, Cat Man! Go find a circus somewhere!"

The foreigner ignored the chatter and raised his broad sword. The prince stopped laughing, and the opponents lunged at each other. They crossed blades once, the foreigner leaping into the air and landing gracefully on his feet like the cat he was impersonating. The heir turned to face him, his crown and kimono falling apart after a few seconds. The half-cat didn't even turn to know he had won, his own outfit untouched. The prince couldn't even blink in astonishment. No one could believe that the finest samurai had been beaten in less than three seconds, all who were present staring at the plumed figure that turned to address the shell-shocked ruler.

"I believe I get to choose my prize. Is that correct?"

The emperor could only nod, words lost to him. The princess at his side had locked her eyes on her brother, suddenly glad that her friend couldn't witness the crown prince's humiliation.

"Name it, stranger."

A dark crow flew from the crowd and landed on the cat-man's shoulder, and he idly stroked the feathers.

"Yesterday, I saw a rather intriguing slave wearing the colors of your family. She was saving a child from a rather gruesome fate, if memory serves."

Hiromi's heart froze, knowing exactly who he was talking about, and where the idea was leading. The foreigner noticed her panic and smiled.

"That slave is my prize."

The princess turned quickly to the emperor.

"Father, please tell him he can't have Haru. Tell him she's bound to me-"

Prince Machida had broken free from his self-pity.

"Hold it; you challenged me for one measly slave when you could have asked for literally anything my father has?!"

The stranger smiled, still stroking the crow.

"I would think your father would be grateful I didn't ask for your sister instead."

The emperor paled and turned to Hiromi.

"Fetch the slave he requested. Before he decides he wants you."

The princess fought back tears of anger as she fled the royal box and ran to her personal chambers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru was sitting in a corner, a fine kimono resting on her lap as she carefully mended a sleeve. She looked up sharply as her mistress stormed into the room and slapped her. The startled slave rubbed her cheek and looked at the princess questioningly. She had learned by now not to make a fuss over pain.

"Highness?"

"I _told_ you," Hiromi hissed. "I said helping that little boy was a mistake. A foreigner saw you do it and asked for you after beating my brother."

Haru's eyes widened.

"He _beat_ Prince Machida?"

"I just said that he did. I came to fetch you for him."

The slave's eyes became clouded with unshed tears as she set the kimono aside and stood up.

"This means I'll probably never see you again."

Hiromi nodded angrily, her own tears overflowing as she embraced her companion for the last time. Haru returned the embrace a little hesitantly, still afraid of overstepping her boundaries. After a minute, the princess gently shoved the slave away and started back down the hallway, her companion following a few steps behind. The slave had learned self-control enough not to cry.


	2. A New Master

Nightingale's Song Chapter Two: A New Master

_One day, while traveling through an island country, the king came upon a fair young maiden playing beautiful music in an enclosed garden of a noblewoman. He was startled that she didn't scream and run, as so many before her had done. After speaking with her, the king found the maiden to be blind, but not helpless. She could sense where things were by the radiating heat, and was accompanied by a white cat who told her details to give her the illusion of sight. The young lady was an orphan, who earned her way by playing her flute for the emperor, who had assigned the noblewoman the task of keeping his favorite musician. Immediately taken by her senses, both humor and common, the cursed king returned to the maiden a week later to make an offer. For there was but one way to break his curse…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiromi exited the palace from the ground doors leading to the arena, Haru a few steps behind her. The slave stared in confusion at the prince in shredded attire and stopped cold at seeing her new master. His green eyes locked onto her brown ones, paralyzing her twenty feet from him. A vague sense of remembered comfort seemed to encompass this mysterious man.

'_Where have I seen eyes like that before? I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone who dressed like a cat…'_

Hiromi glared at the stranger as she gestured to Haru.

"Is this the one you wanted?"

The foreigner nodded and gestured for his new slave to come closer. Haru broke free enough from the spell of his eyes to do as bidden until they were two feet apart. He noted her red cheek with displeasure, the mark radiating warmth from the rebuke.

"I believe each slave comes with a key."

The princess scowled, and withdrew a seal hanging from her neck that matched the one on Haru. She threw it at the stranger, clearly hoping to hit him with it, but he caught it with ease and placed it around his own neck. The crow on his shoulder leapt off and flew one lap around the palace, shockingly growing in size and speed as he did so.

The cat-man grabbed Haru around the waist with one arm and also leapt into the air, twirling like a dancer as the crow dove underneath the two and carried them off. The last Hiromi saw of her friend was the shock on her face as she looked past her new master's shoulder for a last glimpse of the home she knew.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru had landed in front of the foreigner on the crow, practically on his lap with one arm wrapped firmly around her. Being this close to his face, she could tell that the only mask he was wearing was the steel one over his eyes, which he had removed and pocketed. His plumed hat had been blown away by the wind, revealing pointed ears on the top of his head. There was no conceivable way that the orange fur and face shape was artificial.

'_What does he want with me? I'm a pretty light prize for beating the finest samurai in Kalmia. Why am I not panicking over his appearance? __For being a cat, he's not all that bad looking. __Maybe he's close to what Aunt Shizuku-'_

"Can we head home now, Baron?"

Haru blinked, knowing that neither she nor her master had spoken, let alone in a different language. She shifted her gaze to the giant crow's head in shock. The half-cat answered in the same tongue the crow had spoken.

"Yes, Toto. Home sounds wonderful."

Haru took a steady breath before speaking.

"Where is home?"

Her master turned sharply to her, and the crow faltered in his steady flying.

"You can speak this language?"

Haru nodded.

"My aunt taught me, and the princess needed help learning."

Her master smiled warmly at her, and a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"Wonderful. That will make everything easier. To answer your question, home is in Alon."

Haru's eyes widened.

"Isn't that on the other side of the continent?"

"It is, but if Toto can keep at this pace, we should arrive in about a day and a half."

Haru shifted her gaze to the front of the crow.

"Can you really fly that fast?"

He cackled at her.

"Just watch me."

The countryside fled past from underneath them, and the slave could see several farmers look up from their labors to watch the crow whiz by them. After a few moments of watching the scenery fly past them, she turned her attention back to her owner.

"What am I to call you?"

He didn't seem like the type that would wish to be called 'Master'. He was pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around her for protection against the wind chill.

"I am the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but personally prefer 'Baron'."

She gave him a tiny smile.

"I'm Haru."

"Haru Yoshioka, I know. Yuki told me."

His slave gasped.

"You've seen her? How is she, is she okay?"

He chuckled at her renewed interest in her old friend. Slaves weren't allowed pets, so the girl had been forced to give up her cat friend when she was sold to the princess.

"She's doing fine. She's married the Cat Prince, and happened to mention that she knew a cat-speaker while living in Kalmia."

Haru gave him a relieved smile, and was about to say something again.

"I'm aware that you probably have many more questions, but please try to enjoy the ride for now."

She blinked at him, and then nodded before turning her attention back to the world below them.

'_Why do I feel like I can trust him?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He smiled again looking at her, hypnotized by the scenery. Her hair had worked free from its restraints and was flying around her face, which already looked happier since leaving the palace. His mind darkened when he thought of her former owner, who was obviously too free with her hand, the mark still seeable on Haru's cheek.

He could picture perfectly the first time he saw her. He had just arrived on Toto, and was searching for the girl the Cat Princess had told him about. Outside the palace walls, there was a small group of children playing on the street, and Haru was approaching the gates, following her mistress's lead from the market, and carrying the purchases.

At first, Baron had doubted that she was the girl he was looking for, since she appeared to be so submissive. But, in the distance, the whinnies of runaway wagon horses could be heard. The children all quickly left the street, except one that was stumbling along with the aid of a crutch, and it was obvious that he wouldn't get out of the way in time.

Haru had dropped the purchases without hesitation and ran for the boy, the horses already closing in while the princess screamed at her not to do it. Baron doubted that he could ever forget the look in her eyes as she swept the boy, crutch and all, into her arms. She used the momentum gained by her speed to jump far out of the way of the horses, which easily could have touched her by moving their heads a little differently. She and the boy circled each other in the air before landing on the ground with herself underneath to cushion the small boy's fall, and then rolling to a stop.

The boy had gotten out of the mess without a scratch, and if Haru had anything hurt, she wasn't letting on. The look on her face was of fiery determination, and the silent triumph of saving a life. Her mistress had been less than pleased with her antics. She had soundly slapped her slave and started yelling about trying to damage_ her_ property. The look had faded from Haru's face, but now Baron knew it was under her calm mask. He had seen the true Haru in that brief look.

The small child didn't need to be told who his hero was, because he had already guessed.

"Arigato, Angel-sama!"

Haru's eyes had softened in love as she smiled at the child one last time. Her mistress pressed the purchases back into her slave's arms and dragged her inside the palace gates while promising that she wouldn't be allowed to have supper for a month, but Baron had seen enough. He just hoped that he could coax that side of her out again without putting another child in jeopardy.

She appeared to be taking the strangeness of himself and Toto pretty good, which bode well for what he knew he had to tell her before reaching their final destination.


	3. A Past Revealed

Nightingale's Song Chapter Three: A Past Revealed

_The only way to break the curse on the unfortunate king would be for him to find love with a woman that would marry him and bear his child of her own free will. Without her eyes to distract her, the young maiden could clearly see the beauty of his soul, which made her the most-likely candidate. Yet the king did not want to take advantage of the girl's plight, and gave her details of his ugliness when he proposed to her, even allowing her to feel his face and ungloved hands. The only thing he left out was his royal rank, since the spell could not be undone by one who knew of it._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru slowly regained consciousness, her first thoughts being about whether her mistress would prefer rice or eggs for her breakfast. Then she became aware of the soft cotton sheets and warm blanket that encased her, and immediately sat up. She was in a comfortable bed, set in a style that she didn't recognize, in a cheerful and comfortable room.

'_Where am I?'_ She threw off the covers and ran to the window; grateful that she was at least still wearing her kimono. She was on the third floor of a building, probably an inn. The inn was on a cobbled street that was covered with common folk, selling and buying wares. _'Did we arrive already? I must have drifted off on the way.'_ She blushed, thinking of being asleep in a man's arms, especially one as strange as Baron.

A soft knocking came from the wooden cabinet on the opposite wall. She approached the cabinet warily, and figured out how the knob worked. Pulling on it, she found it to be a door, which revealed a matronly woman holding a breakfast tray. A young girl was with her, holding a jug and towel.

"Morning, Miss!"

Since they appeared to want to come in, Haru stepped aside for them. They entered the room, and the elder woman placed the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Good morning. Is this Alon?"

The woman chuckled.

"Oh, no dear; this is Rejal, you're almost to Alon. You'd best eat up; your gentleman friend stepped out for a bit."

Haru approached the tray warily, having never eaten porridge before.

"I don't think I could eat all of that; I'm used to smaller portions."

"Well, do try. We have a number of things to do before your gentleman friend returns."

"He's not quite my gentleman friend, he's my master."

The woman looked at her, confused.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?"

Haru inhaled sharply and raised one hand to her throat. The slave ring was gone, replaced by a thin bandage covering a salve for the rub burns the ring had given her over the years. Her mind went numb in disbelief.

"He _freed_ me? Why?" What was the point of winning her if he was going to free her anyway?

"I expect he'll be telling you when he returns. But for now…" she tapped the porcelain dish with the spoon, silently ordering her to eat up. Haru sank onto the bed, and, after a little coaching concerning the use of a spoon, ate what she could of the porridge.

"If this is Rejal, why are you speaking this language?"

The woman smiled at her, the girl gone to retrieve something else.

"It pays to know more languages than one. I'm sure you've noticed that."

Haru nodded, roughly a third of the porridge untouched.

"I like whatever that is, but I can't eat any more."

The woman nodded understandingly and covered the dish. Pouring the water into a small basin, she handed the ex-slave a towel.

"Please tell us if you need help bathing."

"I will; thank you very much." She smiled at the woman as she left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later, there was a second knocking at the door, and the woman reentered with the child, who was holding a long flat box. Haru had redressed in her kimono.

"Your gentleman friend had this prepared when he stopped here before."

Haru peeked inside the box, surprised to find a western-style dress inside and a pair of matching shoes wrapped in tissue paper.

"How did he know he'd be bringing me back with him? He could have lost the duel."

The woman and child laughed hard, almost doubling over with mirth.

"Not to intrude, Miss, but your gentleman friend isn't exactly known for losing any type of duel."

"Then what _is_ he known for, besides the obvious?"

The two stopped laughing.

"He'll be telling you soon enough. We'd best see if the dress fits right."

Haru immediately liked the cheerful buttercup-yellow of the fabric and simplicity of the design. The kindly woman had to do a bit of adjusting to make the dress fit, since the young lady was dangerously skinny from too many missed suppers. Haru learned that the woman's name was Gwen, and that she was the innkeeper's wife, the young child being a daughter named Julie. The conversation was getting good when another knocking interrupted them. Gwen answered the door, and opened it to reveal Baron, who had changed into a light gray suit, complete with top hat and cane. His slanted green eyes lit up when he saw the ex-slave looking like a lady.

"No offense to the kimono, but that dress suits you much better."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Thank you."

"What's a kimono?"

Gwen explained to her daughter as Baron led Haru to the common room below and ordered two teas. The ex-slave was a bit taken aback by him helping her into a chair before sitting down.

"Thank you for being so patient about all this."

"No problem. Just what _is_ going on?"

Baron sighed and leaned back.

"I'm not quite sure where to start." He closed his eyes with one hand to his face, and then opened one to look at her. "I must ask, Haru; do I look like anyone that your aunt used to talk about?"

She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. You look like a character from a story she used to tell me before she died."

"About a cursed king and a blind maiden?"

Haru's eyes widened, as did her companion's grin.

"That should make things easier then. Suffice it to say, the story's true. It happened several centuries ago."

Their tea arrived, and Haru could only stare at him while holding her cup.

"You're their descendant, right? That would explain the cat thing."

He nodded as she experimentally took a sip, enjoying the new flavor.

"Actually, you are too."

It took all of her will power not to spit out the warm beverage. After coughing a little, she took a few steadying breaths.

"Did… I hear that correctly?"

"Yes, you did."

"But wouldn't that mean…?"

His grin grew broader.

"It's not every day, finding out you're a long-lost heir to a throne, is it?"

Haru nearly fell out of her chair in shock.

"I was going for minor nobleman's daughter, considering the past time. How do you know I'm not a mistake?"

"A few things. For one, you were able to communicate with Yuki in her tongue, which only members of the Alonian royal family can do, the only missing female member of the family in your age group is the princess, and…" He hesitantly pulled off one glove to show her a mark on his hand. The black patches of fur between his thumb and fore-finger were aligned to shape a cat's paw. "All who carry their blood carry this mark."

Her eyes widened again and she automatically grabbed her shoulder firmly, now understanding the real reason why Maxine and Julie had stared at it. Baron guessed what her gesture meant.

"Your father said that you had it there, though I won't ask to see."

Haru nodded numbly in gratitude while thinking that the tips of her cat's paw were more pointed, like it was on fire. Father…

"So, my parents are alive?"

"Yes, and they are quite anxious for your return. I thought it would be best to tell you everything before getting assaulted by trumpets and hurrahs."

Haru laughed shakingly.

"That definitely would have blown your cover." She thought of something else. "So, you're my cousin?"

He nodded, suddenly nervous again.

"Fifth cousin, five times removed. I'm not sure how to put this delicately, but we're engaged."


	4. A Promise Remembered

Nightingale's Song Chapter Four: A Promise Remembered

_The young maiden had thought previously that she would never marry due to her blindness, and was impressed by this man's almost brutal honesty. She also had a secret that she had vowed never to reveal, and so could understand his need for privacy. She admitted to him that although she did not love him, there was definitely room for such a thing to happen. She accepted his proposal, despite the forbiddance of the emperor. The two were forced to flee to another country to escape his wrath._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru stared at him, her nerves already shot with all the other information he'd unloaded on her. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, this is a bit much to absorb, isn't it?"

Haru nodded again, refocusing on him.

"That must be why your eyes felt familiar."

They widened.

"You remember my eyes?"

"Barely; I remember the feeling from them, at least. How old was I when I disappeared, and why?"

Baron seemed glad that she wasn't numbly staring off into space anymore.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I think we have time for it. When you were born, and a sooth-seer was sent for, there was a bit more said than you'd be a good ruler. According to her, you would gain gifts forgotten for centuries that would overwhelm nations upon maturity; you would choose a husband before you were a year old…" He paused, hesitant to continue. She softly glared at him.

"The last one's big, isn't it?"

He nodded, wondering if he should unleash that one on her. Judging from the look on her face, she would do something terrible to him if he didn't tell what it was.

"Remember that blind maiden?"

"Yes."

"You're her reincarnation."

Haru shot out of her seat.

"Okay, that's going a little too far! I can't do what she was capable of!"

He put up his hands to defend himself.

"It wasn't me that said it!"

Haru breathed deeply several times before resuming her seat, the other customers staring at her. They did not understand what she had gotten upset about, since they only spoke Rejalian.

"Let me guess; you, the guy I picked, would be the reincarnation of the cursed king?"

"Bingo. I didn't believe it either, but centuries-old portraits generally don't lie."

Haru's eyes faded.

"That's partially how you knew, isn't it? I look like her."

He nodded.

"Your name helped. Ever wonder why your aunt never gave the blind maiden and cursed king actual names?"

She sighed.

"I thought that was just her story-telling style. They were the real Haru and Baron?"

"That's right."

He sipped at his tea while he looked at her, obviously shell-shocked.

"Anyway, everyone was shocked that all of this was prophesied for your future, and it scared some more than others. You were ten months old when someone tried to kill you."

Haru didn't even have it in her to gasp.

"I happened to be in the area with my father, who beat off the assassin while I carried you to safety."

'_No wonder I felt secure enough to fall asleep in his arms.'_

"I was only eight when you were born, and up to this point, many noble families had been vying for a chance to get you close enough to choose one of their sons. My branch of the family didn't care enough to try to maneuver me to you, so this was the first time I had been that close to you. You calmed down when you were in my arms, and even started talking to me, although I couldn't understand a word." He smiled at the memory, making her blush with embarrassment.

"When your mother tried to take you from me, you started protesting and grabbed my cat's paw. It used to be a light gray, since my blood's diluted, but it darkened at your touch. It's a little hard to mistake something like that." He pulled his glove back on while studying her expression.

"It is." It also undercut any protests on her part. "Did your father come out okay?"

His expression saddened.

"I'm afraid not, although he was able to make quick work out of the one that tried to hurt you. It took Father about a week to die from his wounds, but he was proud that you had seen something in me that was king-worthy. His last words were not to disappoint you, him, or the kingdom."

Haru's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry he died."

Baron smiled at her again, a trace of melancholy evident.

"So am I."

They sat in companionable silence, sipping at their teas.

"Am I going to turn into a cat too?"

He nodded.

"Your blood's a bit purer, so you'll be able to change back into a human if you wish. It won't happen until you turn eighteen, though. I personally enjoy being part cat."

Haru shuddered; thinking about what would have happened if she was still working at the palace when it happened. Her mind stumbled upon something else.

"Even if she's my ancestor, Haru Yoshioka doesn't sound like a name Alonian parents would choose."

He smiled at her again, and she couldn't help but think that she could get used to it quickly.

"The name you were given at birth was Elizabeth von Gikkingen."

She sighed and put down her teacup.

"At least I won't have to go through a third name change. Was Aunt Shizuku really my aunt?"

"She was, but her real name was Sarah. After the assassination attempt, she volunteered to foster you far away from the palace without knowledge of your heritage so that you would live to maturity. She was supposed to send word on your seventeenth birthday, but nothing came. After Yuki showed up and started talking about you, I took matters into my own hands."

She sat back in her chair and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming after me. For everything."

He smiled back at her.

"You're welcome. You know, I honestly didn't think that you would take the news this well."

To be honest, neither did she. Her nerves were now on survivor mode, and she didn't have it in her to throw a scene or whatever.

"Where's Toto?"

"Resting. He doesn't like to admit it, but he does get tired from long exertions like this."

"How does he fit into all this?"

"He was the bound servant of the magician."

Her eyes widened again.

"So his mate…?"

"I'm afraid so. He believes that you're the one that can fix it."

"If it's truly been centuries, I hope so too."

Baron stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

"I think he's rested long enough to take us the rest of the way. Your parents are probably wearing the servants to a frazzle from worry."

Haru started hyperventilate.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. Just a little nervous about meeting my parents."

He laughed at her.

"You can handle finding out you're a princess and supposed to overwhelm nations, but you can't handle meeting your parents?"

She was about to protest, but no words would come out. She laughed sheepishly while taking the arm Baron offered her.

"Maybe I should sort out my fear list."

He laughed again, putting his other hand over hers on his arm. As they exited the inn, Haru could see Gwen wink at her, obviously clued in from the start. She blushed, and grinned back.

'_I don't love him yet, but from what I've seen so far, it will happen with time.'_


	5. A Tearful Reunion

Nightingale's Song Chapter Five: A Tearful Reunion

_The reason that the cursed king had taken a week before proposing was to secure a home for his potential bride, who soon lost her feline companion to a handsome cat prince at the blind girl's urging. She loved her friend too dearly to deny her a chance at happiness, and their new husbands made sure that the two would be able to visit each other often, unable to bear their wives' unhappiness._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron led Haru to the center of the square and directed her attention to the stone fountain, which was topped by a stone crow. As she watched, the crow's gray form shifted into black, and Toto stretched his wings leisurely. Commoners began to point and talk aloud of witchcraft.

"Nice rest?" Baron was obviously used to Toto's unusual sleeping patterns.

"Wonderful! I could make a side trip to Cacluni, if I knew the king wouldn't scold me."

Haru giggled as the crow flew down to them and grew enough to carry them. Several more townspeople gasped, now noticing who the gentleman in gray matched the descriptions of, and who his lady companion must be.

"How much did you tell her?"

Baron picked up his fiancé by the waist and settled her between the crow's shoulder blades before climbing on himself.

"Everything I could think of. She has a pretty good idea what awaits her." He wrapped one arm around her and grabbed a firm hold of Toto's feathers with the other hand. Toto raised his wings and flew straight up to get clear of the buildings.

"How do you feel about everything he's told you?"

Haru laughed a little weakly.

"Can't. Too shocked."

Having gotten above the buildings, Toto flew in a definite direction. Despite her nervousness, a seed of excitement began to blossom within the young girl.

'_Father, Mother. I wonder what they're like.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even when her new home was still beyond the distance, she could have told they were getting close by the expression on Baron's happy face and the shouts of joy from the farmers and travelers that passed below them. When the city came within earshot, the triumphant noise was almost deafening, even from this height. It seemed like the whole city had been holding its breath for the long-awaited return, and was more than compensating for the wait. Haru was certain that if Toto had been flying levelly with the buildings, the flower petals would have rained on them enough to give the crow a second layer of multi-colored feathers.

Haru's eyes locked onto the extremely large stone castle dead ahead of them, her emotions cascading out of control. Baron squeezed her gently.

"Try breathing. It may help."

She laughed a little weakly, her hands gripping the front of his coat. Toto circled once above the palace, perhaps looking for a place to land. One of the higher towers, which had been overflowing with people, cleared enough for Toto to make a landing. Haru could immediately pick out her parents, the gold crowns being hard to miss in the bright sunlight.

Baron barely had enough time to help her off Toto when they assaulted her. Still being unused to hugs, hers were a bit more hesitant than the rib-breaking ones her parents were giving her. Her weeping mother had the same red hair as her aunt and was easily responsible for Haru's physical appearance. She had the same dark coloring as her father, though.

"Elizabeth! Oh, my Elizabeth!" The king kissed her hair, his tears running through the chocolate strands like morning dew. Haru could see the cat's paw on his bare neck. The queen traced the cotton bandage around her daughter's neck, a flash of anger piercing through her joy.

"It seems that Baron got to you none too soon. Can you understand us, sweetheart?"

"Perfectly."

"Wonderful. How much has he told you?"

She started ticking off fingers.

"Prophecy at birth, assassination attempt, betrothal, reincarnation, foster plan..."

"Well, he was always thorough. Thank you, Baron."

He tipped his hat in acknowledgement as Toto shrank and landed on the king's shoulder. The old man then wrapped his arm around his daughter and gently guided her down the tower's staircase with her mother flanking the other side of her. Haru was a little intimidated by how all they passed, servants or noble, would bow or curtsy to her and her parents.

"Father? Mother?" It felt strange to say those words aloud, and to have them _mean_ someone.

"Yes, child?" Her parents hungered for her words, having years of catching up to do.

"I'm not prepared to be a real princess. I don't even know how to write or read, but if I'm going to do this, I want to do it the right way. I want to learn everything I can."

Her parents beamed with pride, her father laughing.

"Here I was, worrying about talking you into lessons. Don't worry, Elizabeth; I've prepared tutors for you, although I think Baron might be a little put out that he didn't need to teach you Alonian after all."

She craned her head around to look at him, a few steps behind the royal trio; a smile still on his lips.

"Between you and me, Father; he doesn't look all that disappointed."

He laughed and squeezed her again, not getting enough of her presence.

"Now that you mention it, he doesn't." Stopping before a large red curtain, her father pulled a modest tiara from his royal robe. It was engraved gold, set with a single diamond. Haru took a step back, staring at the thing like it was a cobra.

"None of that, young lady; this has been waiting for you." He gently placed the crown on her head, and she could have sworn that it weighed as much as the castle, although it was lighter than her slave ring.

'_Being a royal is just another form of slavery,' _she told herself as her father pulled back the curtain. It opened into a large balcony overlooking a sea of subjects, all eager to see her. _'The Alonian kingdom is my master now, and the physical shackles are easier to bear.'_

Her father walked out first, accompanied by her mother, both standing taller than they had in years.

"My people, this is a joyous day for our kingdom! My daughter, the crown princess Elizabeth, has returned to us!"

A thunderous applause followed his words, lasting for several minutes. He beckoned to his daughter, who squared her shoulders, took a few deep breaths, and walked purposefully to her parents' side. The crowd went wild at seeing their princess, who waved at them, unintentionally encouraging her subjects' frenzy.

'_I can't believe this many people have been missing me for so long. I hope this isn't another dream.'_ She snuck a peek behind for Baron, who was smiling at her again, his eyes glowing warmly. She couldn't help but smile back at him. _'Man, I'm going to have to work overtime to be worthy of him.' _

Her mother nudged her, bringing her mind back to the present. She refocused on her father, wondering if she was supposed to address the people. He apparently thought that her system had been put through enough, and waved a goodbye at his people while turning his daughter back inside the palace to show her around her new home.

"Elizabeth, one thing's been troubling me."

She turned to her mother.

"What?"

"Why were you made a slave after my sister's death?"

She stopped to stare at her.

"I guess it makes sense you wouldn't know, or you would have left me with someone else. Aunt Shizuku-I mean Sarah- had a severe heart condition. We were poor, and she would sometimes have to borrow in order to afford help. When she died, the debtors ganged up on me with the law, and Princess Hiromi took a liking to me at the slave auction."

Her mother's eyes darkened as she squeezed again.

"We left her plenty of money, and she was a picture of health when she left."

"She probably used a majority of both getting us to Kalmia."

Her father shook his head sadly.

"Poor Sarah. At least you're home, we have that much to be thankful for."


	6. A New Talent

Nightingale's Song Chapter Six: A New Talent

_The cursed king and his bride lived happily together for a few months. Eventually, the king learned that his wife was expecting when she began humming children's lullabies to cheer him up. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A maid quietly entered the princess's bedchamber, to see her mistress already awake and dressed in an emerald gown, practicing on her reading skills.

"Morning, Highness!"

Haru looked up from her book, searching for another person. She calmed down and laughed a little sheepishly.

"For a second, I thought my old owner was here! Morning, Holly!"

The green-clad maid set the platter next to the large canopied bed. Lifting the cover off, Haru could see bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice, a growing favorite of hers.

"I can't eat that much, you know."

"Try telling that to the cook. You may be at a healthy weight now, but he thinks you need more fattening up."

The princess could only laugh cheerfully as she set to her food.

"I still think its funny, how protective everyone is of me."

"We don't! You were gone for sixteen years!"

"True. But I doubt you'll be getting rid of me that easily again. How's Johnny?"

The maid brightened.

"Much better, Highness! He asked me to say thank you for getting him the medicine."

"It was my pleasure."

Haru leaned back, thinking of her three months in the castle. Her studies were coming along well, even better than her tutors were hoping for. Baron promised that they would go riding today if she finished early again. She blushed a little, thinking of her fiancé. He had been a constant shadow in her lessons, always willing to lend a hand if she happened to get stuck.

Just the month before, he got her to waltz beautifully without a previous lesson. She could still feel the spark from his touch on her waist and all along her arms. She giggled at the thought, knowing that Alonian laws were forbidding their union until her eighteenth birthday seven months away. Good thing her parents were crazy about him. She saddened a bit, thinking of them.

She could deal with the fact that although she had been recently reunited with her parents, they were still the rulers, and very busy. But knowing they were around, and the frequent hugs they showered on her whenever possible, was enough for her. Someone scratched at her door, and Holly ran to answer it. Renaldo Moon waddled in, his glossy white fur freshly combed.

"Morning, kid." He was never one to bother with titles, and Haru appreciated his frank manner. Her secret name for him was Muta, since she liked him too much to call him Buta ('pig'), although his weight would have earned him the nickname. She laid her platter on the floor for him to finish the breakfast, which he immediately started on.

"Morning, Renaldo. What's on today's schedule?"

He swallowed a bacon strip before answering. His white fur reminded her of Yuki, whom she was able to reconnect with since her return.

"Well, Natoru's still trying to find material for etiquette that hasn't been covered yet, so you've got an hour of sewing with your mother before Natori's music lesson. He says he has something special planned, so you might want to steal one of the guard's helmets before meeting with him."

"He's not _that_ bad."

"He was cackling."

"Oh dear. Wonder if Thomas would mind lending me his for an afternoon."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Haru hesitantly approached the music wing and knocked.

"Come in, Highness."

Haru opened the door to see the familiar light gray cat, wearing a robe that looked suspiciously like a kimono. She hadn't been hot on the idea for having cats as tutors, but trusted her father's judgment. She walked into the room and looked around, expecting to see her fiancé already inside, being a great lover of music and a greater help in the area.

"Where's Baron?"

"With your father, apparently over state matters."

Haru sighed, suspecting that she'll have to get more used to that, with Baron being the future king.

"Besides, I wanted to see you do this without your fiancé looking over your shoulder." He led her to an unnoticed corner, where a small band of cat musicians were patiently waiting.

"Doesn't the Cat King mind having so many of his subjects borrowed like this?"

"Not really. He's not fond of music, and enjoys a bit of freedom from Natoru and myself. Shall we get started?"

She nodded hesitantly as he handed her a small music book, but no instrument. He had been a little disappointed when her skill with the flute wasn't breath-taking, but Haru thought it made sense that she was a little different from last time, being raised differently. She found it hard to believe that they still had the original flute in the royal treasure room. She hoped the thing had looked better in her past life.

"Up until now, we have covered the history of music, and you gained a basic knowledge of how to read notes and play the more common instruments. I was hoping to wait until you could read words better to try singing, but I think you can handle that now."

She laughed nervously, but knew better than to argue with his decision. Natori nodded at the musicians, who took up their positions as the princess opened up the book and followed the opening notes.

"_Look at me. You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me."_

At first, her voice was weak in comparison to the musicians. Then she forgot that anything existed outside the sweet music, and concentrated purely on the words in front of her. Haru noticed that they matched her feelings as a slave, and about hiding her true self from the world.

Not even caring if the words were correct, she raised her head to the higher windows and let out the feelings she had been keeping inside for most of her life, half in Kalmian and half Alonian, the book hanging at her side.

"_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?"_

When questioned later, she couldn't remember exactly what she said, just that she was pouring her soul out for all who could hear.

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside? Oooh."_

Haru regretfully pulled her soaring spirit back to earth and opened her eyes. The look on Natori's face was priceless, so shocked that he couldn't say a word or even breathe. The musicians had evidently stopped playing somewhere, but Haru had been too involved in the music to notice or care. Sensing several people behind her, she turned to find her parents and fiancé, who were heading a large group of people, varying in rank attempting to look over each other's shoulders to get a better look, some even crying. Everyone was staring at her like she was a stranger, and they had just realized it.

Haru lowered her gaze from the crowd and turned away.

"Was it that bad?"

Baron blinked once in astonishment, and crossed the room in swift, long strides to embrace her fiercely.

"No. It was _magnificent_!"

Haru's eyes widened, knowing that he never exaggerated. She was enjoying the hug though, and wrapped her arms around him while sneaking a peek around his shoulder at her parents, who were enthusiastically nodding their agreement and silently weeping. Her father was the next one to speak.

"It appears the emperor had a nightingale and never knew. He won't be too pleased when he hears what slipped through his fingers."

Baron squeezed his fiancé harder, obviously to ward off the thought of the imperial family. Haru was enjoying his embrace far too much to complain about the difficulty to breathe, perfectly content to be half-crushed in his arms. She turned her gaze back to Natori, who had just regained the ability to breathe, although he was still staring at her.

"What's next, Natori?"

He laughed and shook his head. Baron was clued in by her strangled voice and released her enough to breath regularly.

"Besides a little control, I don't think I could teach you anything in this area. You're free to go for today."

She brightened, and turned to her feline fiancé.

"What time is it? Can we go riding today?"

His mind shifted into a semi-regular state, and nodded. He didn't care what time it was, she had earned a ride today.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: 'Reflection' belongs to Christina Aguilera and other people, not me. I just thought it would be fitting, considering the circumstances. Try listening to the song while reading this chapter for best effect.


	7. A Danger Returns

Nightingale's Song Chapter Seven: A Danger Returns

_The cursed man was overjoyed to learn he would shortly be a father. Since his wife had learned to love him as she said she probably would, he figured the spell would soon be broken, and he gloried in the thought of telling her everything she deserved to know. Unfortunately, the magician learned of the king's happiness, and set out to destroy the chances of his spell breaking, by any means necessary. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stable master had spent the past five years training a perfect white mount in preparation for the princess, and Haru took great delight in her mare. 'Lady' lived up to the name beautifully, putting up with her mistress's ineptitude while Baron taught her how to properly ride, his own mount being a light gold color imitating his fur. Ironically enough, his name was 'Lord', and Baron enjoyed riding him almost as much as riding Toto.

With two of the faster guards on horseback, the couple tore up the countryside with long gallops. It wasn't the same as riding Toto, but it was a close second. Haru managed to get a few feet ahead of Baron, who quickly equaled her enough to speak face to face.

"When did you learn to sing like that?"

Haru laughed cheerfully.

"I just did. Kalmians prefer instruments to vocals, and if I had ever sung within ear shot of them and made them cry like my parents did, you would have had a much harder time freeing me."

His expression clouded over with displeasure.

"They weren't as bad as you think."

"It's a little hard to be convinced of that. The marks on your neck will be there the rest of your life."

She put one hand to her throat, the satin choker covering the scars left from the slave ring. She remembered the first time her maids helped her dress, and how they gasped at seeing the marks on her back that her fiancé still didn't know about. They refused to be consoled, even when she informed them she had only been whipped once several years ago, since the Kalmian princess was so fond of her. They were as difficult to convince as he was.

"Highness!"

Haru broke from her thoughts, and turned to see a young woman in a brown dress running toward them, a bundle in her arms. The princess reigned in her horse as her companions did the same, warily watching the approaching peasant. She stopped a few feet away from Lady, and bent over to catch her breath.

"Thank… goodness. I was hoping to ask a favor of you, Your Highness."

Baron leapt off his mount to help Haru off hers.

"How can I help you?"

The woman blushed a bit, and unwrapped the bundle to reveal a sweet face.

"Ohhh." Being a female, Haru was never good at resisting babies. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, and a healthy one too. She was born a week ago, but I still think of a name that hasn't been taken by five others in the area. Could you…?"

Haru blinked twice, stunned.

"You are aware that I was raised in Kalmia, and will probably pick something from there if I name your child?"

"Whatever you choose, it would be an honor if you would. I'm certain she would agree too."

The baby had gotten a look at the princess, and started cooing adorably. Haru's heart melted, and she held out her arms for the girl-child. Rocking her gently, the heir looked the baby straight in the eye, and the infant returned the favor. Slowly, a veil seemed to lift from her mind. She smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead while the infant gurgled and grabbed at the lengthening hair falling over Haru's shoulder.

"Evangeline Sakura."

Baron looked over her shoulder and grinned, seeing the baby.

"Very fitting."

"Sakura?" The mother looked a bit confused.

"It means cherry blossom. I did warn you about asking me to name her."

The new mother smiled happily while retrieving her baby from the princess.

"It's beautiful, Highness. No one will be confusing her with half the maidens in the area now. Thank you."

The woman curtsied deeply with the babe in one arm. Haru nodded and smiled warmly at her, to some extent used to the frequent gestures of respect. Baron wrapped his arms around her as they watched the woman return to her village, a small group gathering to hear what was said.

"They already love you, you know."

She wrapped her arms around his and craned her head around to look at him.

"They hardly know me."

"They know you care about them enough to help when asked, and that's reason enough."

He squeezed her again, and she leaned against his chest happily. She would have purred, if she was part cat already.

One of the guards suddenly leapt off his horse and tackled the two, his shield covering the three of them. Baron didn't have enough time to demand to know what he was doing when a clang resounded off the shield. Underneath the two men, Haru could see an arrow fall on the grass beside them, the tip dented.

"Stop! In the name of the King!" The other guard galloped off, apparently chasing the archer. Baron helped his fiancé to her feet while the tackling bodyguard searched the trees for other archers.

"Thanks, Thomas. That was very quick-thinking on your part."

The middle-aged man waved away the praise.

"There could be more of them, Highness. Be best to get you back to the castle."

Baron had already swept her onto his horse and grabbed Lady's reins with his own. Luckily, she was as familiar with his touch as Haru's. He rode both horses harder toward the castle, the lone guard tailing behind them to keep watch. Haru was so stunned by the attempt on her life that she forgot to think about how close Baron was to her.

'_It makes sense that they would try again, now that I've returned. But why are they so scared of me?'_ It wasn't like she could sing the world into submission.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her father looked a little puzzled at their swift return, since they often rode for hours.

"Back so soon, Elizabeth? What happened?"

The royal fiancé answered for her.

"An archer tried his luck with her life."

The king paled and ran to his daughter as Baron helped her off, trying to see if she had so much as a scratch.

"I'm fine, Father. Thomas was too quick for the archer."

Holding her close, he addressed the guard.

"Where's the other one?"

"Hunting the assassin. I ask for permission to join him."

"Granted, take ten men with you. My gratitude for my daughter."

Thomas bowed deeply, and twenty guards offered to join him. None were turned away. The king squeezed his daughter, scared at almost losing her again.

"Until he's caught, it would be best if you stayed inside the castle for a while, Sweetheart."

"Yes, Father." Like she would sign up to be target practice. Baron looked just as scared as her father. Father… She squeezed him back, a new wheel spinning in her mind. Someone was missing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baron later found her in her study, concentrating on an ink-spotted sheet of paper.

"Doing something important, Haru?"

He was the only one that called her that anymore, though he alternated with her given name.

"Yes. I think you've already figured this out, but I wanted to work my way through it."

Baron walked over and looked over her shoulder at the paperwork.

"Through what?"

She tickled her chin with the quill, lost in thought.

"You remember what Natori said about history repeating itself?"

"Of course. That's why you and I are here."

"But what about the others? If a story is to be repeated, don't you need all the characters?"

She showed him what she had been working on. On one side of the paper was a list of all the people in the story of their ancestors, and on the other side was names of people alive. Baron could see the similarities that had captured Haru. She had listed the couple in the obvious roles. Her aunt Sarah had been listed as the noblewoman the blind maiden lived with, and Yuki was her companion that had married the cat prince, listed as Yuki's husband, Lune.

"Look at the last line."

He did, finding 'magician', but no modern equivalent.

"I'd put my money on the emperor."

"Except he didn't feel personal malice to you or me. I think he may be the archer or whoever he's working for."

"But wouldn't he have used magic to try to kill you?"

"Unless he didn't have it anymore. I don't have the blind maiden's power, so maybe he has a different one too."

He reached around the chair to embrace her.

"It's still a bit soon to determine whether or not you have her power. Your birthday's still a long way off."

Haru stood up and walked around the chair to hug him back properly.

"But what about my voice? Am I supposed to sing nations into submission?"

"Who knows? It worked with the castle."


	8. A Prince's Pride

Nightingale's Song Chapter Eight: A Prince's Pride

_The magician eventually found them, the baby almost due to be born. The king tried his best to protect his wife, but the magician bound him with enchantments so he could clearly witness his wife's reaction to him. The magician restored her sight, and made certain that the first thing she saw would be her husband._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The princess Hiromi was not in a good mood when her family arrived at the Alonian castle. Being royalty, they could not refuse an invitation to join the festivities for the princess Elizabeth's coming of age and marriage within a week. The way from the Kalmian Empire was long and tiring, but her father insisted that they attended, since communications between the nations had been brief and far between. The only one half-interested in coming was her brother.

After being defeated, Prince Machida had moped around for a month before his father scolded him into action. Consulting the historians, Machida found that the only kingdom that would accept someone that imitated cats was Alon, and he had been training harder than ever in hopes of a rematch with the one who dishonored him. He shouldn't be too hard to find, riding a giant crow. The Princess Elizabeth's invitation was the perfect excuse to look around for the cat-man.

When they arrived, they were immediately escorted to a special wing prepared in the castle to look like their homeland palace. Apparently the king was preoccupied with trying to find an unknown assassin.

"Just look at this! They even have the same rug patterns as home!" The fabulous rooms had already brightened the imperial princess's mood. Her brother was strapping a katana to his side, a pleased expression on his face.

"I counted five people with cat features by roaming the halls alone. The rogue will not be difficult to find."

"And Haru with him!" Hiromi had sorely missed her slave, this past year without her. She didn't even have the heart to pick a permanent replacement for her friend.

"Please, like the slave-girl matters. This is for the honor of the imperial family." He had started for the door when a sweet sound came through the window.

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we say goodbye." _

The emperor froze, his eyes widening. His daughter ran to the window to see where the Alonian song was coming from. She found a beautiful young lady in the courtyard below, a sizable crowd gathering around her.

"_Remember me. Once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

Prince Machida joined his sister and father at the window to stare at the singer. Her face was alight with inner fire, her voice radiating joy, although the song had a melancholy tone. Her arms were outspread, inviting all around to listen as she stared into the sky, her mind far away from this world. Hiromi was glad that Haru had taught her Alonian well enough to understand the lady in the powder-pink gown.

"_For there will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

There was no telling how long the imperial family stayed at the window, soaking in the beautiful music, even the personal guards and attendants hypnotized. Time became a foreign concept under the fair maiden's spell. Eventually, she ended her song with a heavenly trill, and fell to the ground in a deep curtsy. The castle erupted into applause, the imperial family being no exception. The maiden's mind came back to earth, and she blushed happily while curtsying again to the crowd, which was going nuts.

"That's my future bride," Machida murmured, unable to take his eyes of the pink figure below him. He ran out of the room before anyone could block him.

"Guard, who is that lovely young lady?" the emperor asked, unable to take his eyes away from the window. Thomas smirked, understanding the irony of not even having to go to the window to see which girl the emperor meant.

"That's our nightingale, the princess Elizabeth."

A gray figure emerged from the crowd and fondly embraced the songbird before kissing her sweetly. It took Hiromi a minute to recognize the fellow from this height, and when she did, she followed her brother down the halls, the guards struggling to contain their mirth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Beautiful, as usual." Baron embraced Haru fondly again, not caring if the whole castle was watching. She giggled, still light-headed from the kiss.

'_Only more to go.'_

Baron had been correct about her voice; even though the castle now got frequent concerts from her, they still stopped in their tracks to listen better, and all of the foreign royalty had been overwhelmed by her voice. She honestly didn't think that it would work, and she still couldn't tell if Hiromi had gotten the message inside the song, being inside the castle walls.

The princess and her fiancé linked arms before wandering the gardens. The crowd behind them began to disperse, knowing when the couple wanted privacy. As she always did when she passed by the wall, she looked up at the pedestal to the stone crow that topped it like a cake decoration. Another pillar was ten feet away, the top being vacant.

'_Toto must be with Father again.' _She stared sadly at the present gargoyle, knowing the true significance of it.

The Kalmian prince stormed into the courtyard, looking wildly around for the maiden in rose-pink. He found her in the garden opening, with a gray figure that looked familiar.

"You!"

The couple turned, and his suspicion was confirmed. The orange cat smiled politely.

"Greetings, Prince Machida. We hope the journey was pleasant?"

"It became more so. I want a rematch!"

The gray-clad cat chuckled amusedly while wrapping one arm around the maiden. Machida's blood boiled.

"You do realize that the prize is beyond your reach?"

"I don't care about the prize; I want my family's honor restored!"

He turned to the woman, a question in his eyes. She shrugged.

"I never saw the first one, and it's your choice. Is your sister around?" The question was directed at Machida, who was startled.

"In the assigned rooms; did you wish to meet her?"

"There's time for that later. David, may I borrow your weapon?"

The guard ran up and delivered his sword. Baron swung it once experimentally.

"The Alonian king will not be pleased if we destroy his rose gardens, may we move this to the other side of the wall?"

"Location's not important, whatever will work." The Kalmian prince was grateful that he had been studying Alonian enough to get his point across. The option to learn another language just wasn't attractive years ago when his sister offered to share her slave to help him learn. Speaking of the devil, the foreign princess rounded a corner panting slightly as the small group strode to the open wildflower field outside the gardens.

"Saw… _him_… through the window. I want to see his defeat, too."

The woman in pink turned, a bright smile on her face at seeing the kimono-clad girl.

"Greetings, Princess Hiromi."

She froze, not expecting the songbird to be fluent in Kalmian.

"Greetings, Princess Elizabeth."

The samurai stopped cold in his tracks.

"_You're_ the princess Elizabeth?"

The maiden in pink laughed.

"That's what people keep telling me. Didn't you want to fight Baron?"

The feline was already shrugging off his hat, coat, and cane.

"Mind holding these for me?"

The pink princess rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer him while taking his things. Baron kissed her on the cheek in gratitude.

"Hey, who do you think you are, to take that kind of liberty with the princess?!"

The orange turned to face the infuriated Kalmian prince, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"I'm her betrothed."

Machida's eyes widened in shock, the happy blush on the princess's face confirming the statement. How could she possibly be happy about marrying a cat? She must have been brainwashed into it since childhood, and taught not to think about it. Only one thing left to do for her sake.

"In that case, I challenge you for the Princess Elizabeth!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note: 'Think of Me' belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and other people besides me. The song sounded appropriate to the occasion, and again; listen to the song for best effect


	9. A Friend Regained

Nightingale's Song Chapter Nine: A Friend Regained

_Imagine the shock when the wife expressed admiration for her husband's cat-like appearance, even playfully accusing him of deceiving her by saying he was hideous. For with or without eyes, she could still see him as he was on the inside, although she pictured him with differently colored fur. Not satisfied with her reaction, the magician told her of her husband's rank, therefore destroying any chance she had lifting the curse off her husband. But his malice would not go unrewarded. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The laughter that followed the Kalmian prince's challenge was less than reassuring, since Elizabeth was laughing harder than the cat man. The Alonian Princess calmed down first.

"You already said that you didn't care about prizes, so the challenge is invalid."

"Besides," Baron continued, picking up the borrowed blade, "the wedding's a week away; it would be a real bother to change the initials on the handkerchiefs and so forth." He walked a little farther into the field and settled into a fighting stance.

"Aren't you confident enough to take the bet?" Machida really wanted to find a weak point in his opponent. The cat-man laughed again.

"Confidence has nothing to do with it; I'm ensuring that I don't spend the honeymoon on the couch."

"Good thinking, sweetheart." Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. He had already taken a chance with their future, and had proven himself to her.

"Are you aware that the cat you're planning on marrying owns a young pretty slave girl?" Hiromi hoped to shake her faith. The princess in pink turned to her, a trace of confusion evident. The emperor joined in the crowd, hoping his son would win both matches. Restoring the family honor and gaining a bride as accomplished as Princess Elizabeth would be a treasured jewel in his crown.

"You never said Haru was pretty when she was your slave."

Hiromi was stunned that she already knew about the girl.

"Of course she's pretty; why else would I keep her locked up in my chambers unless I needed help outside of it? I didn't want to share her since anyone that knew her spirit would love her, and she was taken away when she followed her instincts in front of a man, which only proves my point. I'm pretty sure I had told her so."

"You haven't. You never mentioned any of this to her in the six years you owned her." Elizabeth still looked confused, but definitely not about the subject.

"Did she tell you that? Have you met her, is she here?" Hiromi felt a large leap in her soul, thinking that her friend might be near.

A few of the Alonian nobles struggled to cover their peals of laughter, in accordance with their princess's gentle but firm appeal concerning the Kalmian royals.

"Take care of that later Sister; I've got a rematch!" Frustrated that he couldn't get underneath Baron's skin, he raised his katana and charged. His opponent easily deflected the blow and slipped his sword underneath Machida's arm. The prince winced, feeling the slight cut. They jumped away from each other, Baron still untouched.

"By the way, are we playing by your country's rules or mine?"

Machida growled, knowing that Baron had a head start in giving a Kalmian defeat.

"We're in your country, so yours!" He lunged again, and Baron smoothly side-stepped around him while swiping at the kimono on his back, creating a large cut along his back. Hiromi gasped, since no one had ever dared to do that to her brother before.

"As for the slave girl, she was released in Rejal." Princess Elizabeth's voice had become soft and melancholy.

"What?! Why did he want her then? She can't speak Rejalian; she can't survive alone after-"

"She's living in the palace. The king found new work for her to do." The Alonian princess's eyes were becoming sadder and sadder. Baron was still toying with the Kalmian prince, who had not reserved his energy for the rest of the fight like he was supposed to. He gasped desperately, unused to fighting so long under such pain, since his wounds were always doctored immediately after infliction, the few times they happened.

"Is she close by?"

Elizabeth gave a half-smile on her sad lips.

"I can truthfully tell you exactly where Haru is at this moment."

Baron had tired of the game and leg-swiped the prince to the ground and held the sword to his neck.

"Do you yield?"

Machida froze, knowing that his opponent would finish the job if he wanted to pursue the fight. Swallowing his pride, which was easily as large as an elephant; the crown prince nodded angrily.

"Where is Haru?" Hiromi had become desperate enough to grab an arm in an attempt to get her to answer. Elizabeth turned slowly to face the Kalmian princess, a sad depth to her eyes. She answered in Hiromi's native tongue.

"Use your eyes, Highness. She isn't far."

As Baron returned his weapon, the foreign princess looked deeper into the taller one's eyes. Her heart had struck a cord at being called 'Highness', and the expression the Alonian princess was wearing seemed strangely familiar. Hiromi's eyes trailed down to the neck, which was sporting a pink satin choker studded with beaded white roses, matching the ones pinning the dark hair away from the Alonian princess's face.

'_I'm betting that Haru would still have scars there from the slave ring. Wait a minute.'_

Hiromi looked sharply back into Elizabeth's eyes, recognizing the sweet maple color. Her breath grew shallow, and she failed to notice that Baron was momentarily keeping his distance from the princesses, enjoying every minute of the show.

"_Haru-chan?_" The Kalmian's voice had gone surprisingly timid, partially hoping to be proven wrong. The Alonian beamed.

"You know, Hiromi-chan; I'm a bit disappointed that it took you this long to recognize me. For a second, I thought I'd have to tell you flat out."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to know if you'd recognize me without the slave ring. You would not believe how long it took to persuade my parents to let your family come, but I wanted you to be at my wedding."

Hiromi slowly brightened, tears beginning to flow.

"So… you're not angry with me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be calling you 'chan'."

The Kalmian princess laughed happily and embraced the Alonian one, a bit surprised when the recipient returned the hug in full force instead of the remembered hesitancy. Prince Machida was still on the ground, staring at the girl he let go almost a year before.

"No way is that the same girl you won from me!"

Baron turned back to the prince, fully amused.

"In many ways, she isn't. The past year has been quite interesting for her."

The emperor paled, taking a closer look at the princess Elizabeth.

"Haru… Yoshioka?"

She curtsied for him, which only heightened his fear. He bowed low before her, making his children remember what he had told them about the Alonian princess. Number one was to never get on her bad side.

"Many apologies, Princess Elizabeth. If I had recognized the name of your ancestor at the auction, we never would have treated you thus."

"You shouldn't have anyway. Who I really am doesn't change what slavery is, and there's no telling what the other slaves really are, or what they can turn into. Just a little food for thought, and I accept the apology."

The emperor soaked in her words as he bowed again to the Alonian Princess. Her friend looked at her with new eyes, thinking about the stories her father had told her.

"Are you going to overwhelm nations, Haru-chan?"

The princess turned to the other and gave an evil grin.

"What do you think I've been doing?"


	10. A Long Awaited Union

Nightingale's Song Chapter Ten: A Long-Awaited Union_  
_

_Now that she knew her husband's secret, the unknowing queen felt it was time to reveal her own secret. She had met the magician once before, when he stole her sight to spite her dead father. He was a powerful elemental that the magician had killed while she was a child. As the daughter of an elemental, his power was her own upon maturity, and was her true secret of seeing by radiating heat. She didn't dare use it without the gift of sight, and was still hesitant to use her power, for fear of harming her unborn child. But the magician was ready to kill her husband and baby without a second thought. Left without a third option, she burned him alive, his screams echoing through the mountains._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Please, Highness! Hold still!" The maids were getting a little exasperated with Princess Elizabeth, who was too excited to stay in one place or position for too long. Today was her wedding day, and her white silk dress fit her to perfection. As requested, there were relatively few decorations; a white choker studded with pearls, modest silver and gold embroidery on the bodice, and a bouquet of white and red roses, although they hadn't given the bouquet to her quite yet. Her tiara kept the sheer veil in place, but Haru's excitement threatened to relieve the tiara of its post as the maids attempted to ready the princess to perfection.

Eventually, they declared her ready and handed her the flowers. The princess was led to the wall outside the wildflower field, where the subjects could witness the wedding along with the royalty, although separately. The princess had allowed the common people to view her coming of age as well, and their love for her had continued to grow. Admittedly, they had been a bit spooked when she shifted into a cat for the first time. After the newness of the cat body wore off, Haru could see why Baron preferred the form, even though it didn't really matter. He couldn't change back to a human, a fact that she was taking into consideration.

A small party of bridesmaids, flowers girls, and assorted gentry was waiting for her, the king dressed in his finest robe, and the cat musicians playing sweetly on the other side of the wall. Her father carefully embraced her, mindful of the flowers and veil.

"It feels like Baron brought you here only yesterday. This is happening far too fast, Elizabeth."

A maid gave him a handkerchief for his tearing eyes.

"At least we'll be able to see each other after everything's done. It's not the end of the world."

"But it could be. Are you sure about holding the wedding this open? The assassin-"

"-will have to be pretty stupid to try again with all the guards you posted. Relax, Father; Baron and I have everything under control."

He sighed as his daughter rested her hand on his arm and held the flowers up with the other.

"I may as well get used to hearing you say that. With you two on the throne, I won't have to worry about the kingdom's fate."

The maids that accompanied her gave the signal to the people on the other side, and a wedding march started while the attendants lined up in their predetermined order. Hiromi had been fine about being co-maid of honor, but had a few problems when figuring out the other co-maid was the princess of cats. Haru had to act as an interpreter and mediator between the two, since their fighting rivaled Toto and Renaldo's in intensity.

Thankfully, the two were willing to behave for the ceremony, and walked side by side down the aisle ahead of the bride while wearing western-style blue dresses. Toto was still riding on the king's shoulder, looking up at the occupied pedestal again. Haru ached for him as she and her father appeared in the entrance. Everyone stood up in their seats to look at her from behind, and she was really enjoying the slightly whipped and admiring way Baron was looking at her. He didn't look too different from usual, wearing a pure white tuxedo and tie with a gold and silver-embroidered vest that was also pure-white.

Princess Elizabeth walked in slow, measured steps, fighting the urge to run into his arms. Shortly after the imperial family learned of her identity, her soon-to-be husband had taken her aside and had given her a startling revelation.

He had never asked her to marry him, and she had informed him more than asked. So he had gone down on one knee to request the favor of her hand. It was a proposal that the mere memory of almost made her weep with joy while walking up the aisle. Finally arriving at their destination, the king, unable to contain his tears, lovingly took her hand off his arm and placed it in Baron's.

A meaningful look passed between her father and beloved. Baron had been raised for this role nearly all his life, and the king had treated him as his own. Their bond was good without her, but it had strengthened considerably with her. The king didn't bother with any 'be good to my daughter or else' speeches, since he knew Baron would treat his daughter right without added incentive. Her betrothed shifted his green gaze to his bride, making her knees go weak.

"This is it; the last chance to run away," she whispered conspiratorially to him as the king stepped to the side. He chuckled, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I doubt you could lose me in that dress."

She giggled, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I was talking about you."

He rolled his eyes as the priest coughed politely to gain their attention.

"Can you two flirt on your own time? We have a show to do."

Baron and Haru stifled their laughter and faced him. In many ways, the crown princess thought the priest was what Natori would look like as a human. Upright, slightly stiff, a to-the-letter type.

"We are gathered here today to witness-"

"-the death of Princess Elizabeth."

The bridal couple turned sharply, the crown prince of Kalmia standing in the aisle with an unsheathed katana.

"Machida, what are you doing?!"

His father and sister were shocked that he was doing this, but Haru and Baron were completely over the situation. She ducked behind the priest and pulled out the sword that her sweetheart had bribed the preacher into hiding for them. Baron grabbed the blade thankfully and faced his opponent again. Machida smiled amusedly and flicked his arm at the weapon, which burst into a thousand pieces.

"Planning on doing something heroic with that hilt, Fish-breath?" He laughed as he swept his katana twice, each one creating a wind knocking the two obstacles away from his target. Baron and the preacher landed several feet away from the terrified bride. The guards tried to come to her aid, but were transformed into statues. The guests tried to help, but ran into a barrier that mimicked a thick glass wall. Those that could still see watched with helpless horror as the Kalmian prince calmly strode over to the Alonian princess and raised the katana with gleeful laughter.

"And just think, Highness; you can't even burn me this time!"

Everybody could see the fear melt off of the cowering princess as she straightened and looked the magician square in the eye.

"I was hoping you would think that."

He brought the blade down, but she swiftly rolled out of the way and opened her hand to him, blue light beginning to gather. Prince Machida didn't have enough time to move before she melted the blade in his hand with a sapphire blade she had hurriedly made with her power. Howling with pain, he dropped the weapon and waved his hand around frantically in a vain attempt to ease the burning. He stopped when a fiery grip clutched his throat.

"Did you honestly think that we didn't expect you to make an appearance?"


	11. A Promise Fulfilled

Nightingale's Song Chapter Eleven: A Promise Fulfilled

_When the magician died, his freed servant pledged himself to the fire elemental and her descendants, foreseeing that one of her line would break the enchantment that still bound his beloved mate. With the magician gone for good, and the servant able to carry them, they left for her husband's kingdom. True, the subjects took longer than their new queen to accept the king's appearance, but his heart was as good as it ever was. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru had to concentrate hard to keep the body in enough pain to keep the commanding mind disoriented without destroying the body. That had already been proven useless for very long. Baron got up and helped the preacher to his feet, neither seriously harmed.

"Sweetheart! You said you couldn't use fire!"

She turned an apologetic grin to her parents as she walked through the clear barrier, the surrounding people backing away several paces from her radiating heat.

"Sorry, Mother! Baron and I thought it would be a pretty good back-up surprise attack in case this _thing_ tried to kill me again." Haru stopped at the base of the occupied tower. "Now; I think you stole something from this lovely lady."

The prince scowled at the girl while wincing.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Let's try her soul."

Toto, who had swollen to a proportion larger than Haru had ever seen him to try to peck through the barrier, watched the princess while hope began to swell within him.

"Heh. I've forgotten how to retrieve it." The look on Machida's face indicated his false sincerity. Haru smiled sweetly at him while pressing his body against the pillar, the pain disabling him from resisting.

"That's okay. I was told how to do it myself last night." Her eyes closed while she laid her other hand on the pillar. She concentrated harder on the searing flames. The blue fire flowed from her hand and traced the engraved designs leading up to the crow, which it then engulfed. Toto fought the urge to interfere as the flames swallowed the still form of his beloved.

"In fact, I was told quite a few things last night. A number of them were about you."

He went still, his eyes dawning with horror.

"Who…"

"I think it was Tara. She's been really bored, and she knew you would reveal yourself today, so she paid me a visit in my dreams. Toto, she's withholding her greetings to you until she can personally express them."

The giant bird nodded and wept at his wife's name. Haru shoved the prince harder against the pillar and increased the fire. Suddenly the prince started screaming and attempting to claw his way out of the princess's clutches. She remained firm as he tore at her arm and sleeve, so Baron moved in to help her.

"Stay back! I know what I'm doing!"

Knowing that tone, he did as ordered. Finally, Prince Machida gave a terrible shudder, and a disgusting dark smoke billowed out of the openings of his face and ears. The black tendrils spiraled up the pedestal, and were absorbed by the gargoyle, which began to move slightly. The dark stuff eventually ran completely out of the crown prince's body, and Haru let him collapse to the ground groaning as she cut off the fire.

"A soul for a soul," she uttered softly while backing into Baron's comforting embrace. She was so tired that he just swept her into his arms so she wouldn't collapse. The hems of her gown had taken a black tinge, like they were also about to burn. The wedding had been scheduled for sundown, and night was closing in fast. Behind them, the stone guards returned to normal.

When the last of both flame and shadow fled into the gargoyle, a cracking sound was clearly heard by everyone in attendance, and stone finally became flesh. Tara extended her wings as far as they would go, and took in a lengthy satisfying breath. Toto immediately shrank down to her level and flew to her perch. They wrapped their wings tenderly around each other and pecked affectionately.

"Toto." The female gargoyle had a sweet tenor voice.

"Tara. You always did like to make a grand entrance." The sarcasm couldn't mask the true joy the crow felt at being with his beloved once more. At the base of the pillar, Prince Machida slowly sat up, with one hand to his head.

"Man this hangover's a killer."

For some strange reason, the burns Princess Elizabeth had given him faded to a pale silvery color. He opened his eyes, surprised that everyone in the castle was gathered around him.

"Did I miss the wedding or something?" Disregarding what had happened just then, he had actually been fine about losing the songbird to a cat. The priest looked at the disappearing sun.

"Should we reschedule?"

Haru, who had been dozing in Baron's arms, shot her head up.

"No, that will add unnecessary expenses. Just condense the speech."

Baron nodded, obviously as tired of waiting as she was. The priest shook his head slightly while laughing.

"All right. Do you want her, Baron?"

"Of course."

"Do you want him, Highness?"

"Obviously."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, go ahead and kiss her already."

The groom was only too happy to oblige the priest, kissing his bride passionately while the witnessing crowds gave a loud cheer, and the bells began to ring, proudly announcing the long-awaited union. The Alonian king and queen were still adjusting to the fact that their daughter was a fire elemental and that she had fulfilled the promise to release Toto's mate, so they didn't quite absorb that their daughter had gotten married in under ten seconds until the crowds began to disperse to celebrate the marriage in their villages and the royal palace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So why did Prince Machida try to kill my daughter again?"

Toto and Tara were perched on the back of the royal throne, watching the couples in the ballroom sway to the cat musicians spell. The princess Elizabeth had recovered enough to waltz slowly with her husband and with the other monarchs. The ones that weren't terrified of her from the fire display, at least. Tara answered him.

"The Kalmian is innocent, Your Majesty. His worst crime was feeling anger over not being the groom today. When the fire elemental first burned my old master, she was unaware that the body she burned wasn't the original body of my former master, who took to new bodies like a parasite. But when his body was burned, she took a portion of his abilities too, like permanent possession of bodies. It took him two centuries to possess bodies for over a minute. He was behind all the assassination attempts on Princess Elizabeth and the true reason she became a slave."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; he changed the jewels you gave to Duchess Sarah into ordinary stones and slowly ate away at her heart until she died, leaving the princess to the debtors and the slave block. He would have been content with what she lived through as a slave if Baron hadn't come to her rescue."

The king looked back at the dance floor, where his daughter and new son-in-law had found each other again through all the passing royalty and nobility, lost in their own world.

"I would have helped her sooner, but I don't have the powers needed to directly influence her life."

The king laughed, standing up to have one dance with his daughter before she and her husband left for their honeymoon.

"I doubt anyone but Baron has that kind of power over her anyway."

The queen followed her husband out to the dance floor, commandeering her son-in-law who took the interruption with good humor. The other couples parted to see the current and future rulers perfectly circle each other, occasionally switching partners when their paths crossed. Toto was still perched close to his wife, drinking in her presence. She rubbed his neck while gazing at the future queen, the fire in her soul reflecting in her eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_When the heir was born, he appeared as an ordinary human with a strange mark until maturity, when he could choose between the forms of his parents. He never displayed aptitude for fire, neither did his following descendants. But it is said by some that the potential is still there, waiting for the right time and person to unleash the dormant power and finish what the fire queen started, however long it may take._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lots of love to; Drifting One, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, LeafeKnight7, EarthGurdian, geminidragon76, 002fox, and Thundercat for all the interesting and funny reviews. Told you I wasn't done with the magician just yet! I really liked writing this story, but I can see why more people have been looking at this story's prequel.

Just to be mean, I'm going to post some new stories next week. I know; people are going to come after me one of these days. Too bad, because I'm having way too much fun.

Lots of love, YarningChick.


End file.
